Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy (Gears of War universe)
"Infantry, armor; artillery-we're all about guns, bigger guns, ships to carry even bigger guns, and aviation to support those guns and the Gears carrying them. We've never moved much beyond the model of the primacy of land forces; we've grown comfortable with the war: The time's coming when we'll need to work smarter; to develop aviation and maritime assets in their own right, and maybe even move onto the turf the intelligence community guards so jealously. We've got to be more flexible to be ready for whatever the future might throw at us. Because the next enemy may not think like us." — Professor Adam Fenix (Gears of War universe), addressing Defense Procurement Executives at a seminar at Lacroix University (Gears of War universe). The Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy (NCOG) is the naval arm of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces (Gears of War universe). It was a vast navy during the Pendulum Wars (Gears of War universe) and was crucial during Operation Leveler (Gears of War universe). After the Pendulum Wars, the navy was downsize mostly due for logistics needs and largely forgotten, but was still able to retain many vessels past fighting age and used them during the evacuation of Jacinto City (Gears of War universe). The Navy also operates a Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy Corps of Marines (Gears of War universe) unit. After the Emergence Day (Gears of War universe), the navy underwent an massive modernization and got many new warships, including the vast CNV Nimitz class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) and CNV Gerald R. Ford class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe), which was an key role during the commission of the UIR UNV Ulyanovsk class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) of the Union of Independent Republics Navy (Gears of War universe) (NUIR), the most powerful weapon of the NUIR. The former flagship of the NCOG, CNV Sovereign (Gears of War universe), has underwent massive modernizations and is now serving as flagship and the largest warship of the D-Flotilla (Gears of War universe). History During the Pendulum Wars The NCOG had Fast Attack Craft, Patrol Boats, Landing Craft, Carriers, Amphibious Assault Ships, Destroyers, and Submarines as a part of their naval forces. One of their fleets took part in Operation Leveler (Gears of War universe) during the height of the Pendulum Wars. Some of their main bases were Fesor Naval Base (Gears of War universe) and Merrenat Naval Base (Gears of War universe). The NCOG also had special forces, such as the D-Flotilla (Gears of War universe) was the amphibious assault and special maritime. The NCOG also had Landing Craft Tank (Gears of War universe) for amphibious assaults. Locust War Since the Locust War (Gears of War universe) is a ground war and supplies go towards the Gears, the Navy was left to despaired but was able to keep fleet formations along with civilians ships. During the evacuation of Jacinto, the navy was commanded by Alisder Fyne (Gears of War universe), and headed to Port Farrall (Gears of War universe). After the city was deemed too inhospitable for the remnant of the COG, Vectes (Gears of War universe) was chosen as the new haven for the COG and the navy transported the remaining human population. Stranded Insurgency :"WITH IMMEDIATE EFFECT, ANY VESSEL IN THE MEZ THAT CANNOT BE POSITIVELY IDENTIFIED AS AN AUTHORIZED FISHING BOAT, FREIGHTER, OR NCOG ASSEST IS TO BE ENGAGED AND DESTROYED, WHETHER IT PRESENTS AN IMMEDIATE THREAT OR NOT. A WARNING WILL BE BROADCAST ON ALL CHANNELS KNOWN TO BE USED BY STRANDED." :— Cpt.Michaelson's orders to deal with Stranded supply vessels After the COG relocated to Vectes (Gears of War universe), the navy operated out of Vectes Naval Base (Gears of War universe), and began patrolling the ocean around the island and protecting shipping vessels from Stranded attacks, as well as assisting in searches for missing vessels. Lambent Invasion Aftermath When the wars on Sera (Gears of War universe) ended, the Coalition of Ordered Governments (Gears of War universe) and Union of Independent Republics (Gears of War universe) emerged once again as superpowers, and began to rebuild the planet. The NCOG underwent an massive modernization, then ordered the construction on the first supercarriers for the NCOG, CNV Nimitz class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe). New technology gave the birth of the CNV Ohio class submarine (Gears of War universe) and CNV Los Angeles class submarine (Gears of War universe) that formed the nuclear-powered underwater fleet of the COG. Notable Fleets *Four-Two Logistics (Gears of War universe) Known naval ships of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy *Amirale Enka (Gears of War universe) *CNV Adamant (Gears of War universe) *CNV Enterprise (CVN-80) (Gears of War universe) (supercarrier) *CNV Centennial (Gears of War universe) *CNV Chancellor (Gears of War universe) *CNV Clement (Gears of War universe) *CNV Dalyell (Gears of War universe) (helicopter carrier/aircraft carrier) *CNV Falconer (Gears of War universe) *CNV Fenmont (Gears of War universe) *CNV Fort Andius (Gears of War universe) *CNV Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) (Gears of War universe) (supercarrier) *CNV Hrimfaxi (Gears of War universe) *CNV John F. Kennedy (CVN-79) (Gears of War universe) (supercarrier) *CNV Kalona (Gears of War universe) *CNV Merit (Gears of War universe) *CNV Nimitz (CVN-68) (Gears of War universe) (supercarrier) (flagship of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy) *CNV Pomeroy (Gears of War universe) *CNV Scepter (Gears of War universe) *CNV Scinfaxi (Gears of War universe) *CNV Sovereign (Gears of War universe) (helicopter carrier/aircraft carrier) (flagship during the Locust War) (flagship of the D-Flotilla) *CNV Timgad (Gears of War universe) (renamed General Egar Trescu) *CNV Unity (Gears of War universe) (Hospital ship) *CNV Vale of Dane (Gears of War universe) *CNV Zephyr (Gears of War universe) List of known Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy ship classes *Coalition of Ordered Governments Battleship (Gears of War universe) *CNV Raven's Nest class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Lexington class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Essex class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV America class amphibius assault ship (Gears of War universe) *CNV Wasp class amphibious assault ship (Gears of War universe) *Coalition of Ordered Governments Boat (Gears of War universe) *Coalition of Ordered Governments Patrol Boat (Gears of War universe) *Marlin (Gears of War universe) *Landing Craft Tank (Gears of War universe) *CNV Midway class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV United States class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Forrestal class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Kitty Hawk class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV John F. Kennedy class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Enterprise class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Nimitz class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Gerald R. Ford class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe) *CNV Ohio class submarine (Gears of War universe) *CNV Los Angeles class submarine (Gears of War universe) *CNV Iwo Jima class battleship (Gears of War universe) *CNV Alaska class battlecruiser (Gears of War universe)